Yosephus Errol Smithe (Tailspinner)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Cleric Level: 3 Experience: 4,833 XP (6,000 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, High Landellian, Celestial, Draconic, Sylvan, Abyssal, Infernal, Giant, Undercommon, Gnoll, Goblin Deity: Amenthia, the Healing Hand First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Don't Let It Go! Background: Open Abilities STR: 10 +0 (0 pts) DEX: 10 +0 (0 pts) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 14 +2 (5 pts) WIS: 17 +3 (7 pts, +2 racial) CHA: 16 +3 (5 pts, +2 racial) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 26 = + CON(1)x3 + Toughness(3) AC: 19 = + DEX (0) + Armor (6) + Shield (3) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (0) AC Flatfooted: 19 = + Armor (6) + Shield (3) INIT: +0 = (0) BAB: +2 = (2) CMB: +2 = (2) + STR (0) CMD: 12 = + BAB (2) + STR (0) + DEX (0) Fortitude: +5 = (3) + CON (1) + Domain (1) Reflex: +2 = (1) + DEX (0) + Domain (1) Will: +7 = (3) + WIS (3) + Domain (1) Speed: 20' Weapon Statistics Morningstar: Attack: +2 = (2) + STR (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 20/x2, Type: B&P Dagger: Attack: +2 = (2) + STR (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2 Light Crossbow: Attack: +2 = (2) + DEX (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range Increment 80' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric (Skill Point x3) Exalted Resistance: Gains spell resistance 5+level against spells and spell-like abilities with the evil descriptor, as well as any spells and spell-like abilities cast by evil outsiders. Replaces celestial resistance. Halo: Can create light centered on head at will as a spell-like ability, gains a +2 circumstance bonus on Intimidate checks against evil creatures and on saving throws against becoming blinded or dazzled. Replaces darkvision. Incorruptible: Can cast corruption resistance against evil once per day as a spell-like ability. If used on self, the duration increases to 1 hour per level. Replaces spell-like ability. Truespeaker: Gain a +2 bonus on Linguistics and Sense Motive checks, and learn two languages each time a rank in Linguistics is gained. Replaces skilled. Class Features Cleric Armor/Weapons: Light, Medium, Shield (-Tower) / Simple Aura: Has a particularly powerful aura of good/lawful. Channel Energy (6/day): Can release wave of energy by channeling through holy symbol as standard action. Does 2d6 healing to living or damage to undead. Will save DC 14 for half damage. Domains: Healing: Rebuke Death (6/day): Touch living creature below 0 HP as standard action, healing 1d4+1. Protection: Receive a +1 resistance bonus on saving throws. Resistant Touch (6/day): Can Touch ally to transfer resistance bonus for 1 minute as standard action. Orisons: Can prepare 4 orisons per day & may cast repeatedly. Spontaneous Casting: Can "lose" any prepared spell (not orison or domain spell) to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower. Feats Toughness (Level 1): Gain +3 HP, beyond 3rd level gain additional HP/level. Selective Channeling (Level 3): Can choose 3 targets that are not affected when channeling energy. Traits Sacred Conduit (Faith): When channeling energy gain +1 trait bonus to save DC of channeled energy. Fast-Talker (Social): Gain +1 trait bonus on Bluff checks and Bluff always class skill. Skills Skill Points: 15 = + INT(2)x3 + FC(3) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -3 0 0 0 -3 +0 Appraise 2 0 * 2 +0 Bluff 10 3 3 3 +1 trait Climb -3 0 0 0 -3 +0 Craft ( ) 2 0 * 2 +0 Diplomacy 9 3 3 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -3 +0 Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist -3 0 0 0 -3 +0 Fly -3 0 0 0 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 9 3 3 3 +0 Intimidate 3 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 2 +0 Linguistics 10 3 3 2 +2 race Perception 3 0 0 3 +0 Perform ( ) 3 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 3 +0 Ride -3 0 0 0 -3 +0 Sense Motive 11 3 3 3 +2 race Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 2 +0 Stealth -3 0 0 0 -3 +0 Survival 3 0 0 3 +0 Swim -3 0 0 0 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 3 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Create Water * Bless * Lesser Restoration * Guidance * Hide from Undead * Silence * Purify Food and Drink * Shield of Faith * Cure Moderate Wounds (Domain) * Resistance * Cure Light Wounds (Domain) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb (left at home) Cold-Weather Outfit 8 gp -- lb Scale Mail +1 1200 gp 30 lb Mithral Heavy Steel Shield +1 2020 gp 5 lb Masterwork Morningstar 308 gp 6 lb Wooden Holy Symbol 1 gp 0 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Masterwork Light Crossbow 335 gp 4 lb Crossbow Bolts (30) 3 gp 3 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Wand of CLW 750 gp 0 lb Potion of CMW 300 gp 0 lb Cleats 5 gp 2 lb Snowshoes 5 gp 4 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb 6 Days of Trail Rations 3 gp 6 lb Alchemist's Fire 20 gp 1 lb Liquid Ice 40 gp 2 lb Acid 10 gp 1 lb Alkali Flask 15 gp 1 lb Bottled Lightning 40 gp 1 lb Holy Water 25 gp 1 lb Antiplague 50 gp 0 lb Antitoxin 50 gp 0 lb = Totals: 5241 gp 76 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-38* 39-76* 77-115* * Masterwork Backpack Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances Initial Character Money: +150 gp earned on first adventure: +5102 gp Career Earnings: 5252 gp Carried Inventory: -5241 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 11 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 68 Height: 6'-6" Weight: 188 Hair Color: Silver Grey Eye Color: Emerald Green Skin Color: Golden Tan Appearance: Clean, neat and well groomed. Demeanor: Friendly, helpful and chipper. Background Yosephus grew up in the small village of Whiteoak with his human mother. He never knew his celstial father who had been killed before the child was born. The people of Whiteoak decided that the appearance of a angelic child in their village was a good omen, as was his great height which seemed to them to mean that he was closer to the heavens which are thought to be above the clouds. Yosephus was the recipient of many favors over the years because of this. But the child was confused as childhood friends grew to maturity while he remained a child, growing at a much slower rate. Young Yosephus enjoyed spending time with a friend of his mother's, a retired adventurer and cleric of Amenthia. He saw promise in the boy for a path of piety. When Yosephus was a mere 35 years old and still looked to be about 9 years old by human standards, his mother passed. He chose to leave the village and travel to the city of Tritower where he joined the clergy of Amenthia. He spent the next 30 years serving Amenthia as a priest and the clergy of Amenthia viewed his appearance as a good omen, as well as his great height which they viewed meant that he was closer to the heavens above. Recently the young (by aasimar standards) cleric has moved to the city of glass to spread the truth of Amenthia to the locals. He hopes that his great height and angelic appearance will influence the masses to follow Amenthia, the Healing Hand. Adventure Log link=http://www.enworld.org/forum/showthread.php?353722-LPF-Return-to-Boar-s-Ridge XP Received: 4833 Treasure Received: 5102 GP Level Ups Level 3= Date: February 11, 2015 Class: Cleric BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Selective Channeling Features: 1 second level spell, 1 bonus second level spell, 1 domain second level spell, channel energy 2d6 HP: 7 = (d8 Max -2) +1 Con Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Class) +2 Int +1 (FC Bonus), +10 (Old Total) = 15 (New Total) |-|Level 2= Date: September 17, 2014 Class: Cleric BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Features: 1 Orison, 1 first level spell HP: 7 = (d8 Max -2) +1 Con Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Class) +2 Int +1 (FC Bonus), +5 (Old Total) = 10 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (March 21, 2014) (Aura - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (26 April 2014) (GlassEye) level 1 *Approval (16 September 2014) Systole ~ Backflippin' Ninja Judge, level 2 *Approval (15 February 2015) (Aura) level 3 Category:Approved Characters